


Warum ich dich liebe

by LeoundAdamFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tatort Saarbrücken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoundAdamFan/pseuds/LeoundAdamFan
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Kudos: 3





	Warum ich dich liebe

Es war Sonntagmorgen. Adam wachte durch wunderbare Düfte auf. Düfte nach frischem Kaffee, frischen Brötchen und nach Leos Parfum.  
Leo saß dicht vor ihm und lächelte. "Guten Morgen, mein Liebster. Ich dachte ich überrasche dich mal mit einem Frühstück im Bett. Deswegen bin ich extra früh aufgestanden und bin zum Bäcker gegangen".  
"Frühstück im Bett, dass hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht" Adam war zu Tränen gerührt. Dank seinem Erzeuger kannte er nur Härte und Schläge und dann später in Berlin kannte er nur Einsamkeit.  
Doch nun war er zurück in seiner Heimatstadt und bei Leo, der Liebe seines Lebens.  
Und Leo gibt ihm endlich das wonach er sich immer gesehnt hat: Liebe und Geborgenheit.  
Zwar hat seine Mama auch immer versucht das auszugleichen was ihm sein Erzeuger antat, aber sie konnte die Narben auf seiner Seele nicht heilen, da sein Erzeuger sie immer wieder aufriss.  
Erst Leo gelang es, seit Adam wieder in Saarbrücken ist, diese Narben Schritt für Schritt zu heilen.  
"Danke" sagte er zu Leo und zog ihn einen leidenschaftlichen und sinnlichen Kuss.  
Dann genossen die beiden erstmal das Frühstück im Bett wobei sich auch neckisch gegenseitig mit Marmelade fütterten.  
Als Leo das Geschirr in die Küche geräumt hatte, kam er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und sah das Adam sich komplett ausgezogen hatte.  
"Ich will dich und zwar jetzt" sagte er mit Lust in der Stimme.  
Leo ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, zog sich schnell aus und kam zu Adam ins Bett.  
Es wurde ein liebevoller, zärtlicher und dennoch sehr leidenschaftlicher Akt.  
Danach lagen die beiden aufeinander und sahen sich strahlend in die Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich Herr Kommissar Schürk" sagte Leo mit glücklichem Lachen zu Adam.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Herr Kommissar Hölzer" sagte Adam mit ebenso glücklichem Lachen in der Stimme.  
"Und warum liebst du mich?" fragte Leo lächelnd und neckisch.  
"Ich liebe dich, weil du der schönste Mann der Welt bist.  
Weil deine Lippen sich so wunderbar warm und weich anfühlen beim Küssen.  
Weil du so zärtlich bist. Weil du der erste Mensch warst der mir das Gefühl von Freundschaft und Geborgenheit gegeben hat.  
Und einfach weil es dich gibt.  
Wenn du mich anschaust ist die Welt um mich herum vergessen. Dann gibt es nur noch dich und mich  
Dann fühle ich mich als der glücklichste Mensch der Welt."

Leo hatte feuchte Augen und sagte dann:  
"Adam Schürk. Ich liebe dich, weil du der schönste Mann der Welt bist.  
Weil deine Lippen sich so wunderbar warm und weich anfühlen beim Küssen.  
Und weil du soviel Liebe brauchst und ich stolz bin, dass ich derjenige bin der die sie geben darf"  
Und einfach weil es dich gibt.  
Wenn du mich anschaust ist die Welt um mich herum vergessen. Dann gibt es nur noch dich und mich  
Dann fühle ich mich als der glücklichste Mensch der Welt."  
Auch Adam bekam feuchte Augen und sie wischten sich gegenseitig je ein Tränchen aus den Augen.

Und dann fielen sie erneut in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen und zärtlichen Kuss.


End file.
